


Open Your Heart (I'll Hold The Lock and You Hold The Key)

by odetojoshlers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetojoshlers/pseuds/odetojoshlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the steam started swirling throughout the bathroom, he looked out the window to see Greg get into the car with his father and speed off down the street. Leaving Niall behind, as per usual. A sob shook throughout his body, leaving his mouth with a horrible sounding whimper. His hands shook almost violently as he took off the promise ring that sat on his left hand. After stripping off his clothes, he sent a quick message to Liam before putting his phone under his towel and getting into the steamy shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Heart (I'll Hold The Lock and You Hold The Key)

"Nobody cares, Niall. God, look how you've chased dad out of the room and now me. Just shut the hell up for ONCE." Greg spat, before getting up and storming out of the room. Niall glared down at the iPad in his hands that showed pictures of his science project. He was really proud of it, but when he went to show his brother and father, they had slammed doors in his face. Typical. Mom could care, if she were here. Hot tears ran down his face and he angrily wiped them away with the back of his hand before running up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Locking his iPad and grabbing some clothes, he stormed off to the bathroom to start a hot shower. As the steam started swirling throughout the bathroom, he looked out the window to see Greg get into the car with his father and speed off down the street. Leaving Niall behind, as per usual. A sob shook throughout his body, leaving his mouth with a horrible sounding whimper. His hands shook almost violently as he took off the promise ring that sat on his left hand. After stripping off his clothes, he sent a quick message to Liam before putting his phone under his towel and getting into the steamy shower. 

He let his muscles soak up the hot water before he grabbed his body wash and squirted some out, some landing on the floor of the shower. He was too upset to care. As he lathered it onto his skin, he stepped out of the water stream. He let out another pitiful cry as he slipped on the glob of body wash, falling to the floor with a loud smack. 

He curled up into a corner under the water stream with his back against the cold shower wall and his knees to his chest. Loud cries left his mouth, and as he leant his head up to wipe his face of the tears he saw through the glass of the shower as someone entered the bathroom. "Niall?" the voice called. Niall didn't answer, instead lifting his head to look at Liam as he opened the foggy glass door to look at the boy curled into a small ball in the corner of the shower. 

"Oh, baby..what's wrong?" Liam asked, seeing his red cheeks and eyes. Niall lifted his arms silently, asking for a hug. Liam stepped back and stripped down his clothes before getting into the shower and hugging Niall. "Did they do it again?" Liam asked the small boy, still holding him tight under the water stream. Niall nodded his head and let out a shaky, hitched breath as he looked up at his boyfriend. Before Liam could speak, Niall attached his swollen lips to Liam's, kissing him. 

Liam let out a surprised noise, but continued to kiss the upset boy. A little confused, Liam tightened his arms around the boy's pale waist and tilted his head as Niall's tongue entered Liam's mouth. When he felt Niall's hands move from Liam's neck down to his chest and even lower, Liam pulled back. "Babe, are you-" Niall just pressed his lips back into Liam's before speaking. "I-I'm sorry, I just..I really need you right n-now." Niall's voice was weak from lack of use, and he cleared his throat. 

Liam's face turned from confusion to understanding, and he gave a tiny crooked smile. It wasn't as if him and Niall hadn't had sex before, they just didn't do it very often since Niall lived with his dad and brother. "Okay, I'll make you feel better baby, don't worry." Liam said softly. Niall looked at Liam with trust filled eyes and that's all it took for Liam to gently lay them onto the shower floor, leaning over his boyfriend. 

They only ever had sex at Liam's flat just because they never wanted to have that awkward encounter where Greg or Niall's dad walks in, but for now they were alone. Liam briefly wondered if the door was locked, but snapped out of his thoughts as Niall moaned, running his fingers delicately along Liam's spine. He looked down at the beautiful boy under him, and Liam thrusted his hips faster upon Niall's request. The still-hot water droplets bounced off Liam's back, dripping over the two. 

 

"Thank you Liam.." Niall mumbled into his boyfriend's chest. Liam smiled and wrapped them into a large towel, drying them off before pulling clothes on. Half of Liam's wardrobe was in Niall's closet, so that was sorted quickly. "I'm always here for you baby, that's what boyfriends are for." Liam replied, taking the promise ring he got for Niall's birthday off the countertop. He kissed each finger tip before gently placing the promise ring on the correct finger. 

Niall looked down at the ring and then leaned up to kiss Liam sweetly. The silver band was engraved with the words "Open Your Heart" and had a couple small diamonds decorating it. On his finger next to the ring was a tiny tattoo of a Lock. Liam's ring finger had a tiny tattoo of a Key, which went with Niall's. They had gotten the small tattoos on the same day, and Liam gently sang out a small line to Niall. 

 

"Open your heart to me, baby  
I'll hold the lock, and you hold the key"


End file.
